


Tropical Paradise

by AnotherFanficWriter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ...., Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, I wrote this while in Florida on vacation, Oral Sex, Sex Positions, Smut, Squirting, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, you need holy water after this shit right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherFanficWriter
Summary: My first Fic I ever posted on Tumblr. I posted it on July 12, 2016. Really Kinky and Angsty and Fluffy. Enjoy! ;)





	

Jerome and you had been best friends since you were children, and you had always supported him no matter what. Even when he killed his whore of a mother. Yes, murder is a crime, but what his mother did to him was a crime as well. As the years went by though, your feelings for Jerome weren’t so friendly and innocent as they used to be. You wanted to kiss him, have sex with him, and yes, marry the crazed ginger one day.

A week ago he came to your apartment in nothing but a brown coat and pants, alive. He had been dead for months, and you went through withdrawals. You went to a shrink, you went to group therapy, you did anything to get your mind off of him. It had only been a month after you stopped going to your shrink and began to feel better. With him in front of you, it didn’t seem real at all.

Now here you were, two weeks later at the pool with him. He has been staying with you and asked today if he could go to the pool like a child would towards their mother. Not wanting to disappoint him, you drove him up to the pool near your apartment. He had on blue swim shorts that made his ass stand out, and you would glance at it when he wasn’t looking.

“Hey, (Y/n)!” He yelled in the pool, waving a hand at you. You had been sitting in the shade with a book in hand. Sighing, you continued to read your book.  
“Come on dollface! Jump in, nobody’s even here!” He told you.

Now that he mentioned it, you looked around and saw that no one was even here. Had he somehow got the pool all to himself? Getting up from your seat, you walked over to the edge of the pool with your arms crossed.

“J, what did you do?” You asked. “Well no ones here…you don’t think that’s because of me now, is it?” He faked a shocked gasp.

Suddenly you hear a giggle behind you, turning around, you’re faced with someone you had became furious with since Jerome’s demise. Barbara Kean. She had on a light pink bikini and had a pink beach bag over her shoulder, with dark pink sunglasses covering her eyes. Of course she looked perfect, while you on the other hand looked like a boy with your blue swim shorts and yellow t-shirt on with a swim suit top underneath. You always hated the color pink.

“Hi kiddies! You don’t mind if I stay and enjoy this nice day with you?” She asked. “Babs? When did you-” Jerome was then cut off by your sudden burst of evil laughter, he had never seen you act this way, and it surprised him.

“Woah, hey there, who’s this, your new sidekick?” Barbara asked, getting closer to you.

Once you were finished laughing you looked at both of them and shrugged. “Yeah, definitely a sidekick, I guess I’ll leave you and Jerome then to fuck.” You tried to laugh, but it only came out as a sob. You can hear Jerome yelling for you, but you didn’t want to hear him and his excuses. You knew that he loved her, he was his type, crazy and pretty, and you were neither. At least you think you’re not crazy, and you’re definitely not pretty. You grabbed your bag and ran to the car, driving back home without even looking back.

Laying on your bed, you sobbed away. You felt guilty for leaving him there, you wanted to go back, but if you did, what would happen? Would they both kill you? You had changed into your pj’s so you could fall asleep, but how could you after everything that just happened?

Then you heard your bedroom door opening. Glancing over, you see Barbara standing there, smirking with your book in her hand. “You forgot this, and by the way, Jerome’s on the couch. I think you and I need to have some girl talk.” She threw your book on the bed and sat herself on the edge of the bed, smiling like nothing had happened.

Before you knew it, you picked the book up and threw it across the room and started clawing at Barbara but she was stronger than you and had pushed you down against the bed. You were yelling screaming until she slapped you on the face.

Becoming silent Barbara began to speak, “Now that I have your attention, I need to say that I’m sorry. Look, Jerome doesn’t like me in that way, I don’t either. I can always tell when someone’s in love, and you my friend are in love with-”

“I’m not your friend! I hate you! You could’ve saved Jerome that night! BUT NO, YOU JUST STOOD THERE, LIKE A WHORE!” You yelled. Barbara’s jaw dropped at your sudden outburst.

“If I had a knife right now I would kill you! I hate you and if you ever touch him or talk to him I’ll stab you in the gut!” You growled, pushing her over and down onto the floor. Slapping her face repeatedly. While this was happening, Jerome was watching in the doorway, tears in the corners of his eyes. He didn’t know that you actually loved him that much, but he had to stop you from hurting Barbara, it wasn’t her fault that he died anyway. Coming from behind he grabbed you from the waist and picked you up. You were kicking and screaming, “LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I WANNA KILL HER!”

Barbara got up from the floor and ran out, never wanting to take interest in Jerome’s life again. She was scared shitless from this innocent girl Jerome talked about in Arkham and she remembered him saying, “She could never hold a grudge against anyone, even the bad people.” Yet you had threatened to kill her.

As (Y/n) struggled in Jerome’s grip, he moved her body back on the bed and pushed his weight on top of her own.

Straddling her, he gazed down at her red face, tears streaming down the face he came to secretly love more than just a friend. “(Y/n), sweetie, I need you to calm down.” She wasn’t listening, her mind was still in an angry haze. Getting closer, he hesitated, but finally after so many years, he placed his lips upon hers. (Y/n)’s anger vanished and gasped as she felt Jerome’s sudden lips against hers.

Moaning into the kiss, she arched her hips up, desperate for any kind of friction. His tongue was caressing her lips, asking for entrance, and (Y/n) happily obliged. Tongues clashing, their bodies against each other, she could have died right then and there, and be happy with it.

Jerome pulled away from her lips, making her whine. “Dollface, I need to know if your okay with this. Are you?” He asked with the tilt of his head.

“Yes, I just need you, now.” (Y/n) growled, tugging at his swim shorts that were still wet from the pool. He grabbed her hands in one hand and held them above her head. Leaning his head inside your neck he sucked on your sweet spot, making you moan loudly. “Yeah, don’t silence those sounds dollface. If you do, I’d have to spank you.” He chuckled darkly.

You didn’t know why you said it, but you’re glad that you did. In the mist of him suck on your neck and you moaning you whimpered out, “I love you Jerome! Fuck, I wanted you for so long and I didn’t do anything about it!” He stopped and looked up at you, smiling. Not his evil smile, but the smile you had seen when he was with you before he killed his mother which always melted your heart. “I love you too (Y/n).” He kissed your forehead, “I will never,” he kissed your cheek, “ever,” he kissed your other cheek, “leave you again. I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you.” He kissed you softly on the lips.

“Jerome…” You moaned softly, bucking your hips with a smile on your lips. Touched by his words, you went to stroke his cheek, but remembered that he still had your hands trapped in his firm grip. Pulling away, his face was back with the deadly smirk on his lips. “Let’s get this shirt off then.” He pulled your shirt over your head and threw it on the floor, immediately cupping your breasts in both of his hands, you had taken your bra off when you came home. "Oh they’re so soft! Fuck it’s like they were made for me.” He cooed, twisting your nipples with his fingertips.

“Please Jerome..” You whined. He then laughed his psychotic laugh, making you more wet between your legs. “Please what? You have to tell me what you want!” He encouraged you. You never truly said those lewd things to anyone before, and you started becoming embarrassed. “Jerome, I can’t say that!” “Really? Well correct me if I’m wrong, you said the f word not to long ago.” He recalled, his hands retreating from your boobs, making you whimper from the lost contact.

“That was just..oh god!” You screamed, your hips bucking upward. Jerome had pulled your shorts aside so he could cup your mound with his hand. “You’re really wet down here. Maybe I should do something about that.” In an instant, he took off your shorts and was now lying flat against the bed, his face near your covered vagina. Spreading your thighs with both his hands, he kissed up your thighs, but never reached the spot you wanted him to touch the most. Horny and frustrated, you grab your boobs with both your hands. He then stops his ministrations and glances up at you, growling, “Do I have to tie your hands?”

“Jerome I just…I need you! I need you to touch me down there!” You plead and he clicks his tongue, shaking his head. “Dollface, I’m so disappointed in, I’m going to have to get something then. Stay right here and don’t touch yourself? Do you understand?” He commands, pulling your hands away from your breasts. “Yes Jerome.” You tell him, making his smirk on his face even wider at your submission. “Good, I’ll be back.” He jumps off the bed and walks off, closing the door behind him.

You wait there, it had felt like hours but when really it had only been ten minutes. Crossing your legs, whimpering. You told yourself repeatedly not to touch yourself. Trying to think of something else other then the heat building in your pussy.

It had only taken Jerome two minutes to find his black tie, he was just outside, watching you from the peep hole, seeing if you would disobey. Finally seeing that you had not given in, he opened the door, smirking.  
You see Jerome walking over to you and you whimper, “Please, I need you!” Cupping your face in his hand he kissed your cheek and asked, “Did you touch yourself doll?” “No, but I wanted too.” You confessed. “I’ll take your word then, but I’m still going to tie your hands.” He grabbed your hands and tied his black tie around your wrists. Once he had doubled knotted it, you tested to see if you could get out, but failed. You sighed in defeat, putting your hands above your head.

“Now, let’s play a game, I ask you a question and you must answer honestly, and if you do, I’ll make you see stars.” He told you cheerfully. “If I don’t?” You ask, wanting to see what would happen. “Then I’ll stop, leaving you here, wanting all night. I’ll come back in the morning, but I bet you couldn’t wait out for an orgasm that long, can ya?” He growled, roughly grabbing your breasts and straddling you.   
“No! Please don’t!” You whimpered, you definitely did not want that to happen.   
“Oh I won’t, unless if you’re bad. Now, first question, who broke me out of Arkham?” He asked, waiting for an answer. You frowned at him and stated blankly, “Theo Galavan.”   
“Correct! Second question, where did I die?”  
“Jerome why are you-” you gasped mid sentence as you felt his thumb rubbing against your clit. “I’m waiting.” He sang. “Y-you oh god, you died on stage!” You moaned.   
“Good, now, have you watched porn?” You looked at him shockingly, taken aback by the startling question.   
“What?! Jerome that’s…ohhhh.” He started running his fingers up and down your slit, somehow he had taken your panties off without you noticing.   
“I need an answer.”   
“Y-Yes!” You moan, your hips bucking towards his fingers.

“What kind of porn?” He questioned further. Humiliated and horny, you confessed,   
“I-I watch, oh crap! Daddy porn!” He hummed contentedly.   
“Well then, you should call me Daddy from now on, what do you think, babygirl?” He then inserted one long finger into your pussy and you screamed, you had never done that before. 

Sure you’ve touched yourself, but you only touched your clit. “Woah, that was loud.” He cackled, not seeing the pain on your face as he inserted another finger inside. “J-Jerome I haven’t, oh god it hurts!” You croaked,your voice hoarse. His eyes widen, “You haven’t done this? I’m surprised.” Then he began thrusting his fingers in and out, making you whimper loudly, he starts rubbing your clit again. Watching your facial expressions, he sees the pain in your face vanish as pleasure washes over it. “Does it feel good babygirl? My fingers inside you, pumping, thrusting?” He asked lowly, eyes filled with lust. “Yes, oh fuck!” Closing your eyes, concentrating on the pleasure. “Yes who?” His fingers slowed and you opened your eyes. “Jerome please, don’t stop!” You whined.

He pressed his body fully against yours, his fingers still in your pussy as his other hand grabbed your breast, massaging it softly. Licking your ear he whispered,   
“Call me Daddy babygirl. Do it, I’ll even let you come. Wouldn’t you like that? To finally have that orgasm that’s just been begging to be let out of your pretty little pussy, come on babygirl, tell Daddy.” He cooed. You couldn’t take it anymore, the pleasure became overwhelming as you whimpered,   
“I want you to make me come Daddy, with your fingers and cock please. I can’t wait anymore, all I want is to come for you Daddy, please!”   
Tears were in your eyes, and he kissed them away with his lips before he cooed,   
“Good girl, just relax and enjoy this, Daddy’s gonna make you squirt all over.” Suddenly his fingers moved at a fast pace, making you scream. His head was on your shoulder, making bite marks with his white teeth all over, his other hand had romantically interlocked with one of your own that was tied up.

“Come all over (Y/n), don’t hold back for Daddy, just let go.” He growled. You felt it building and building, and suddenly it hit you. All you saw was white and the sound of Jerome laughing filling your ears as you came. “D-Daddy…” You gasped, whimpering from the aftershocks. He sucked on his fingers, tasting your sweet juices. “Such a good girl for Daddy.” He praised, looking down at you, smirking triumphantly.

Your eyelids had begun to close, tried from the mind numbing orgasm. “Hey, we’re still not done yet, I have to get my dick in you, remember?” He tapped your cheek lightly, laughing softly at your tiredness from just one orgasm. “Yeah…Jerome…I….” You then fell into a deep sleep, you kicked yourself mentally for not waking up, but your physical self said no. Jerome was smiling down at you and decided that it was best for him to call it a day. He untied your wrists and threw his tie on his floor. He then got rid of his shirts and picked you up off the bed bridal style. Pulling out the sheets with one arm, he gently laid you back on the bed, giving your forehead a quick kiss. Walking over to the other side, he climbed into the bed and covered the two of you both with the bed sheets. He then moved your naked body against his own naked body. He kissed your cheek and whispered in your ear, “When you wake up, I’m going to have my cock in you.” Wrapping his arms around you, he felt content and happy, even if his cock was standing at attention.

He then began hearing your voice mumbling something, “Aw, you talk in your sleep, that’s cute.” He cooed. Jerome then finally closed his eyes, sleep taking him as well. In your sleep, you had mumbled, “I love you so much Jerome.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been eight hours since Jerome had finger fucked you. Your eyes opening, you look around your room to see where Jerome had gone, did he leave? Your doubt leaves you when you realize that he has his arms wrapped around you, and the fact that his cock is rock hard against your butt. “Holy shit, he’s huge! How is it even going to fit?” You mutter to yourself. Then you start hearing voices in your head, saying that this is all a dream and that Jerome is dead. “No…no…no….that’s a lie!” You whimper. “Yes it is, you should go back to the shrink.” The voice echoes inside your head. “No, I’m not going back to any damn shrink! I can’t, not again. I hated it there. I’m not taking any pills either!” You start to sob, causing Jerome to wake up.

“Doll, what are you saying?” He groaned. You couldn’t hear him, you always blocked out everything when you heard the voices words. “He’s dead, get over him, go back to the shrink.” “No, no, no shrink I can’t-”   
“Shrink? What are you talking about?” Gasping you stopped talking. Oh dear, Jerome knows everything now, he’ll think you’re crazy now. “Jerome? Did you hear me talking?” You say carefully. “Not really, what did you say?” He asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice. You wanted to lie, but you couldn’t, you had to tell him how much he meant to you and how badly his death impacted your life. No one was there to comfort you when he died. Well, except for your shrink, but you doubt that he cared.

“Jerome…I need to tell you something. When you died, I felt that my body had been ripped in half. I was depressed and I felt miserable. I went to a shrink, I had group therapy, I had to take pills. Once I even thought about killing another person and then killing myself so that I could end up in hell and be with you. I couldn’t do it though, I was scared. When you came back, I was in shock, I didn’t know what to believe, and now I have the voices in my head saying that this is all a dream.”

You couldn’t see his face but he immediately turned you over and hugged you tightly against his chest. “(Y/n), I can assure you that this is definitely not a dream. If it is, I will kill whoever wakes me up from it because I have you with me right now, and always will from this day forward. (Y/n), I love you very much, and I can’t think of anyone else that I would spend the rest of my life with. We’ll both be ruling Gotham together, you can be the Queen, my Queen, and I’ll be your King.” He tells you passionately. Gazing up at him you see something you’ve never saw before, he was crying, smiling down at you. With all of his mother’s beatings, you would rush in to see if he was alright, and not a single tear had been shed.

"Oh Jerome, don’t cry, you’re gonna make me cry too!” You whimpered, the tears starting to form in your eyes. “Not a chance, I’m going to make sure you’ll never cry again.” He pulled you further up against the bed and was on top of you.   
Cupping both of your cheeks in his hands, he kissed you romantically, with no tongue. Spreading your legs, you felt his dick drop against your clit, making you gasp. Retreating from your lips he gave you a serious look,   
“Are you okay with this? Will you let me take your virginity?”   
You grab his hand and hold it in yours smiling,   
“I wouldn’t want anyone else but you Jerome. I just don’t know if it’s gonna fit…” You mumbled the last part.

Jerome chuckled and added, "Well, I haven’t screwed anyone either, if that makes you feel more assure about me.” “You mean you didn’t-” He stopped you mid sentence with his finger on your lips. “Not in a million years would I fuck Babs. Sure, she’s good looking, but she doesn’t compare to you gorgeous. Plus, I don’t think she will be interested in me anytime soon because of your hatred against her and how I’m your man and all. Also Kudos, because you had me crying there.” “I did?” You ask surprised by his confession. He nodded, “Yeah, I didn’t know that you ever felt that way towards me, but once you left the pool, I realized that you did. I still have no idea why the hell Babs was there though.”

You both stared at each other, both smiles on your faces. “Well?” You say impatiently.   
"Well what?”   
“I thought we were going to fuck.” Raising an eyebrow at Jerome.   
“Oh no, we’ll do that the second time. I want to make it special for you. We should take it nice and slow.” He strokes your hair with his hand. You giggled, “I didn’t expect you to say that, but I would love that.” “Well then, what position do you want?” “Position? What’s that?” You ask, and he chuckles. “Like sex positions.”   
“Oh, I um…have a book for that we could look if you want-” he bursts out laughing at how absurd it sounded. You having a sex book, of all people.   
“May I ask how you acquired such a book?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. “I bought from a sex store alright?!” You giggled. “But why?” He titled his head in suspicion.   
“I don’t know I just had a sudden urge to buy it alright?! Can’t you just fuck me already, I’m frustrated!” You groaned.

Chuckling, Jerome asked where you kept the book and you told him under the bed. He climbed off the bed and went under. Suddenly, he jumped up and onto the bed with the sex book in his hand with a gigantic grin on his face. Looking through the sex positions, you both were in a pickle when it came down to your favorites that looked appealing.

“Let’s do it doggy style gorgeous, that way I can look at your ass!” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, to which you whined in protest.   
“Jerome, I want to see your face when you’re fucking me.”   
“Hm, let me think.” He puts a hand under his chin, thinking for a moment and then nods, “Well I guess for a later time then, I want to make this special for you. Plus you have to promise not to close your eyes dollface, I wanna see you come with them open, okay?”   
“Okay sure, maybe we should do the missionary position?” You asked, your face beat red. Looking at the book page you pointed to, Jerome’s dark laughter filled the room. Closing the book and throwing it across the room, pushed up against you, making you gasp.   
“Well then, let’s not waste a second more dollface.” He whispered in your ear. Spreading your legs, you buck your hips. Jerome started stroking his dick, his eyes widened and he stops. He looked like he had forgotten something. Moving away from your body, he gets off the bed and walks off, not saying anything. Quickly coming back, you see that he has lube in his hand.

 

He glances down at your face for any concern. “Just in case, you know? I don’t want it to hurt in the slightest when I enter.” He tells you, while stroking his dick with lube. “Yeah, yeah that’s good.” You say, your eyes staring at the show he was giving you. He snaps his fingers and your eyes immediately go to his face. “My eyes are up here gorgeous.” He laughed loudly, making you blush. “Sorry.” You apologize. “Don’t be.” He leans in to say in your ear, biting your earlobe. He grabs his dick with his other hand and the other one interlocking with your own above your head. Your other arm was draped around his shoulder, gripping him tightly for what was to come.

“This may hurt. I’ll stop if you don’t want to-” You stop him with a kiss on the lips. “No. Don’t stop for anything. Just fuck me already Jerome.” He groaned at your words and slowly inserted the tip of his dick into you. Slowly but surely, he had the whole thing inside you. He brought his hand up and cupped your cheek, wiping the tears from your eyes. “Does it hurt doll?” He asks, and you nod your head. “Don’t worry, you’ll be moaning and screaming my name soon, I’ll stay still until you want me to move, okay?” You smile up at him and whimper, “Okay.”

Eventually, you tell Jerome to start moving, and he couldn’t be more happy to oblige. Moving his hips at a slow pace, he kept himself from ramming into you like a wild beast, not yet. Your whimpers of pain became loud moans of lust and want, digging your finger nails into his shoulder, making him growl. “Please go faster Jerome.” You begged. “How could I say no?” He then picked up the pace, making you gasp happily. Sure he wasn’t moving at lighting speed, but it was something. His face was in the crevice if your neck, marking you with love bites.

Getting closer to your orgasm, you warned Jerome. “Jerome, I’m gonna come.” You cried. His face went up from your neck and looked down at your face, he could tell you were close. Smirking wildly, he lowered his hand onto your clit, making you moan louder. “That’s it, just let it all out. Come for me (Y/n), come for Daddy.” He growled.

On command you gushed onto his big dick, howling his name. He continued thrusting into you until you felt his hot seed filling you up to the brink. His head in your neck, panting loudly, with your hands still interlocked. Once he recovered, he slowly pulled out, making you whine. You were still going through your orgasm as he began to clean the inside of your thighs with a towel he grabbed from the bathroom. "I finally got you to squirt babygirl, so proud of you for doing so!” He cooed as he wiped your juices away.

He pulled the covers over both of you and whispered into your ear, “I love you.” You looked at him with a dreamy smile and kissed him on the lips. “I love you too Jerome.” Smiling back at you, he pulled you up against his chest, kissing your hair and saying, “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.” You say sleepily, your eyes closing as you listened to his heartbeat.


End file.
